Perjury
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: Only three weeks left, and I am getting so nervous and excited! This is set after the Rise of Skywalker. Ben Solo and Rey are dead... or are they? Follow Poe Dameron and Finn as they harbor dark secrets. How far would you go to protect your friends? Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: These Secrets That We Keep

**Chapter 1: These Secrets That We Keep**

At precisely nine o'clock in the morning, Devin Schiff, Chairman of the Galactic Intelligence Committee, banged his gavel and called the court to order.

"Will the witnesses please rise?"

General Poe Dameron and Commander Finn stood, shoulder-to-shoulder and raised their right hands.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you Maker?" A moment's pause. "Let the record show that the witnesses have answered in the affirmative. Please have a seat."

So began 45 minutes of questioning. "Now, then, Mister..."

"Finn," Finn supplied.

"Finn, all right then," Schiff agreed. "Can you please tell me the last time you saw Kylo Ren?"

"I was onboard the Star Destroyer flagship. We were in a corridor and he was cutting down Stormtroopers. They had him surrounded and still he was fighting them. At one point, there was a blast from the Force, strong enough to knock me down from several yards away. I glanced up to see him running down the hall. Then, another explosion and... he was gone."

"And the Jedi girl? The one they call Rey of Jakku?" Schiff prodded.

"Went down with the ship," Poe testified flatly.

"Thank you, gentleman. I yield my time to ranking member Nunes."

Ranking Member Adam Nunes was less formal in his line of questioning. "Enough of this madness! General Dameron, it is well documented that you were in league, an alliance, with Allegiant General William Pryde during the final battle. He reported directly to Kylo Ren. Now, for the last time, sir, where is the former Supreme Leader?"

"How many times do I have to say it? He's dead - and the Jedi as well!"

* * *

After 11 hours of testimony, Poe and Finn went back to the latter's apartment. Jannah Calrissian was waiting up for them, reading a book on the couch. At the click of the lock, she rose and rushed into Finn's arms.

"Hey." She pecked his lips. "How was...?"

But Finn had already broken the kiss abruptly, to make a beeline for the restroom. Next moment, the sound of retching could be heard. Jannah looked to Poe, who helplessly shrugged. Sighing, Jannah rapped on the door lightly.

"Finn? Honey? Are you OK? What happened?"

"Nothing," he got out, strangled. "We just committed perjury in front of the Galactic Intelligence Committee. And if Schiff ever finds out, he's gonna run our asses straight into the Unknown Regions! How are you, dear?"

Jannah turned back to Poe. "This is about Rey, isn't it?"

Poe regarded her sadly. "Jannah, you know I can't answer that."

She just shook her head. "So dark, so dark indeed - these secrets that you keep. Is it worth it?"

Finn emerged from the washroom, wiping his face. "Yes."

* * *

It was late when the two friends left Finn and Jannah's place. Poe insisted that they go out for a fly, to clear their heads - and he knew just the place he wanted to go.

Climbing into a two-piloted freighter that Poe had adopted after the war, to replace his X-wing, the buddies took off into open space.

"Nunes is on to us," Finn fretted, picking at the lining of his jacket, the one Poe had gifted him. It felt like forever ago.

Poe gave a tender turn of the wheel, staring out the viewfinder. "As far as anyone is concerned, Nunes is trafficking in conspiracy theories. Besides, everyone knows he's as dumb as a battle droid, and don't try to tell me different. Plus, Schiff has all the power, and _he_ seemed to believe us."

"I know, but..." Finn's voice trailed off as he happened to glance back. Catching the image in the rearview mirror, his face went white. "We got a follower."

"Not for long," Poe remainded as cool as a cucumber. "Better hang onto your lunch!"

"I tossed what was left of my lunch into Jannah's toilet!"

"Fantastic. You're all flushed out. Now grab onto something!"

Poe took the freighter through several fancy maneuvers, careening with bare control into an asteroid field. He feinted, and the pursuer matched him.

"Damn, this guy's good. I can't shake him," Poe commented. He sounded almost impressed, and not at all concerned, like they were merely participating in an ill-advised street race while on holiday. "Looks like a Bothan behind the wheel."

Next to him, Finn was hyper-ventilating. "Bothan? They fly now?"

Poe nodded. "They fly now. All right, Bothan, watch this - let's see if you can a cork barrell in light speed!"

The tactic worked. The Bothan quickly crashed into an asteroid and flamed out. Poe quickly jumped to hyperspace, looking smug.

"Think that was a spy?" Finn asked.

"Whoever he was, he's toast now. Remember: we're taking this secret to our graves."


	2. Chapter 2: To the Grave

**Chapter 2: To the Grave**

Rey Solo didn't have time to dwell on the fact that she was running through the house half-naked. All she needed to do was dress for this fine morning and get going with her day.

But her husband Ben wasn't having it. Rey had to silently admit: she enjoyed the chase.

"Ben, stop!" she giggled as he finally caught her in their bedroom and threw her down on the mattress, kissing her lips and clambering on top of her. Next minute, he was inside of her, thrusting with abandon. Rey's arms rippled along his shoulder blades as she keened into him with a moan.

"Uhhh... God... Yes, Ben, don't stop..."

Ben braced his hands along the headboard, to hit Rey right in her sweet spot. He grunted ferociously, digging his nails into the polished wood - wood that he had whittled himself for their bed, as a wedding present to his wife.

"Fuck, Ben!" Rey hissed and he slammed into her harder.

"Trying to," he snarled gamely, beads of sweat pouring into his eyes. He tightened his grip along the headboard, so hard that there was a crack as the wood splintered under his palms. With a roar, Ben came deep inside Rey, before collapsing on top of her, panting. Eyes locking with her, Ben chuckled awkwardly.

"By the Force, I don't know my own strength."

Rey just beamed. "So strong..." she swooned, groping his pectorals. "Breaking the bed - what are we, teenagers?"

Ben barked out a laugh as he pulled out. "Hardly." Searching for his pants, he paused, cocking his ear and listening to the sound of thrusters powering down. He tensed. "Honey, get dressed. I'll go check it out." Seizing his lightsaber off the nightstand, he lunged for the door. Ships rarely made it this deep into the Unknown Regions, but that didn't mean such an arrival never occurred.

Rey stayed behind, cleaning herself and slapping around for her nightgown. Maybe Ben had misheard; she was sure it was nothing. Wrapping a bedsheet around herself and bustling into the foyer, she made to call her husband back inside... and stopped dead.

Poe's one eyebrow disappeared into his hairline as he and Finn awkwardly waved from the front stoop. Ben was off to their side, frowning uncomfortably; he still wasn't sociable with most other people. Rey blushed beet red.

"Finn! Poe!" she chirped with over-the-top excitement. "What a _lovely_ surprise! Won't you stay for breakfast? I'm just... gonna..." And she fled back in mortification to her and Ben's room to change.

Ben gave a jerk of his head. "Why don't you boys come on back? Kitchen's that way."

Poe and Finn warily followed the former Supreme Leader. They would never be best buddies and pals with the guy, but he made Rey happy, so there wasn't much more they could say on the matter. After a time, Rey emerged in a nightgown, still pink in the face as she rushed to embrace her best friends. It was just like the Force to remain clouded while she was in the throes of passion, in the haze of sex, and she silently berated it for not telling her that it was Poe and Finn come to call. Ben remained by the skillet, frying up some eggs.

Finn nudged his head in the direction of Rey's husband. "Since when did Solo become a sous chef?"

Rey glanced back to her lover and beamed. "Since always. He's a _wonderful_ cook." Out of her sight, Poe made a face; Finn elbowed him hard.

Ben quickly dealt out everyone's plates. "So... we testified in front of the Galactic Intelligence Committee yesterday." Finn relayed, his breakfast sliding under his nose and he immediately stabbed his fork into an egg yolk. "Basically perjured ourselves and told Schiff and Nunes you and Ben are dead."

"Mm-hmm," Rey murmured almost disinterestedly as Ben passed her her plate, craning up to thank him with a soft kiss. "And?"

"And... we think Schiff bought it," Poe reported.

"But not Nunes?" Ben asked, circling the table to take his seat.

"Nunes is so flat fucking retarded, he wouldn't know how to pour water out of a boot if the instructions were stamped on the bottom," Poe laughed mirthlessly. "We just sat back and let him blow all his hot air. He wouldn't know where to start digging."

"Yeah, he thinks he's _so_ smart," Finn muttered sarcastically. "'Oh, look at me! I'm such a bad cop! I'm gonna investigate everyone!'" he imitated Nunes pretty decently.

Ben took Rey's hand in his. "And the media?"

"Taking us at our word," Finn relayed. "Honestly, the worst thing about it is keeping it from Jannah."

"Ben, sweetheart, can't Finn tell her...?"

"_No_," Ben told his wife firmly. "It would get right back to Uncle Lando. This has to be between just the four of us." Still, he felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry, FN-2187, but I just can't risk..."

"It's fine," Finn said shortly. "It's not your ass I'm protecting." Everyone stilled awkwardly, Rey blushing red again. Still, the message from the men was clear: _we're not doing this for you, Solo. We're doing it for her. _

Ben nodded. He could accept their reasoning, for he too wanted what was best for Rey. And she was happy with him. Maker, he still couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry him, to run away together and live in hiding and exile. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. If the worst about it was entertaining a rogue pilot and a bumbling ex-Stormtrooper as his surrogate "in-laws"... well, he could live with that.

He could live with all of it. As long as he had Rey by his side.


End file.
